In your arms
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Beck likes to hold her when they fall asleep together because he wants to keep her safe and Jade feels loved in Beck's arms. Bade


A/N: Hope you like it :)

* * *

 **Beck**

There was no doubt that Beck and Jade were a very affectionate couple. Beck was sure there were a lot of people who thought they were too comfortable being so close to each other all the time. For him it was great to be able to have Jade casually lay her legs over his lap or him playing with her fingers. It was normal for them to be like this and Beck found nothing wrong with it. Of all the things he loved about being so close to Jade, he cherished holding her when she slept the most. Jade rarely showed her softer side, but when it was just the two of them snuggled up in his RV on his bed she let her walls down. It had taken Beck a while to get Jade to trust him, but the moment she fell asleep in his arms he knew she finally trusted him completely. Jade had once explained to him that she thought that everyone was most vulnerable during sleep because no one couldn't defend themselves and somehow he was sure his girlfriend was very serious about that. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Beck preferred embracing her from behind when they fell asleep together. In this position he felt like he could protect her with his body and shield her from all the things that could possibly hurt her. Jade loved more to sleep with her head laying on his chest with his arms around her, so most of the times they went to sleep like that. In the morning however they always woke up with him holding her from behind, so it was fair to both of them. In whichever way they fell asleep in each others arms Beck was content to have her so close.

It wasn't until a few days before their break up that he realized how much he missed her when she was not sleeping in his arms. The fights were getting worse with each day and despite that they still shared his bed she didn't sleep in his arms. Normally she lay her head on his chest and he encircled his arms around her in a loving embrace, but now she turned her back to him and refused to touch him with any part of her body. This should have told him that they were drifting apart, but it wasn't until Sinjin's game show, that he realized what was happening. He knew his words had hurt her when they arrived at his RV and Jade told him she would go to her father's house instead of staying with him. Normally when she had to spend the weekend at her father's house she stayed with him in his RV almost the whole time, but that she chose her father over him now spoke volumes.

When a day after he didn't open the door he spent the second night in a row laying alone in his bed he began to fully understand the consequences. The pillows still held a little bit of her scent from the last time she stayed with him, but it didn't even come close to the feeling of her in his arms. Never before had he realized how much he worried about her safety when she wasn't sleeping in his arms. Needless to say that this night he barely slept and the following nights weren't any better. Slowly her scent faded from his pillows and Beck found himself desperately wanting her back in his arms, but he knew she wouldn't let him hold her any more. With closing the door on their relationship he had lost any right to be so close to her and he already missed her after the first few days of being apart. From this night on he didn't sleep as well as he used to with her in his arms and it made him miss her even more.

The first three weeks after they got back together Beck realized that it wasn't going to be like it had been. Jade never agreed when he asked her if she wanted to stay over and she wasn't as affectionate as she used to be before their big break up. It seemed like she didn't trust him enough to fall asleep in his arms and he couldn't blame her. Beck knew he had to prove to her that she could trust him again and that he would never hurt her like he had done when he hadn't opened the door. Jade had been the one to give them a second chance, but now it was on him to make her see that he was worth it.

A month after they became a couple again he invited Jade to dinner at his RV, he had ordered her favorite food and they sat together watching The Scissoring. When Jade stood up to go home Beck stopped her. Looking nervously at her he pulled his shirt off, revealing his bare chest with something that would hopefully make her see that he was serious about their second chance. Seeing that she probably couldn't make any sense of what he was doing he smiled at her and told her he decorated her pillow. Still looking confused she stepped closer to him and he saw her eyes widened when she saw his new tattoo that was exactly over his heart. There proudly visible on his skin was a small pair of scissors on which her name was written on one blade and his on the other one in beautiful cursive writing. Beck's heart beat faster when Jade softly touched it and he breathed a sigh of relief the moment she looked into his eyes.

"You love me." It was more a statement than a question, but Beck felt the need to tell her again.

"I really do and I'll never let you go again. I truly love you Jade West."

This night Jade fell asleep on her new decorated pillow and Beck felt himself at peace for the first time in so long. He couldn't be happier to have this amazing and beautiful girl in his arms.

* * *

 **Jade**

Most of the time Jade fell asleep with her head on Beck's chest because so she could fall asleep to the sound of his heart. Of course she would never admit that, after all she was the one who called him a sap every time he said something romantic. In the morning she always woke up with him holding her securely from behind and she almost smiled every time, he was so protective of her even in his sleep.

Outside of his RV they didn't hold back on their affection for each other either. At school they could hardly be seen apart and even if a little bit of her being possessive and showing other girls he was off limits played a role in her gestures, she did most of them because she loved being close to him. However she wasn't the only one that liked being so close, Beck always casually had an arm around her or played with her fingers. These small gestures showed Jade that he loved her and she enjoyed it immensely.

When their playful bickering turned into serious fights their sleeping positions changed with it. She loved sleeping in his arms, but with them fighting more and more with each day she didn't want to make herself vulnerable any more. They still slept in his bed, but the emotional distance turned into a physical thing as well.

A few days with them not sleeping in each others arms later they broke up. His harsh words during Sinjin's game show and him closing the door in her face and their relationship should make her hate him, but she couldn't. Even worse, she found herself missing his arms around her and his heartbeat lulling her to sleep. She cursed herself for still feeling that way even after all he had said and done, but she missed the feeling of being loved and his embrace had always given her that. Suddenly Beck's small bed seemed to have been so much better than her queen-size bed, because she couldn't find a position she could fall asleep in or maybe it was just that she hadn't her personal pillow with her. The nights following her break up with Beck were not only bad because her heart still hurt all over, but also because she couldn't fall asleep without him by her side.

After they got back together Jade still wasn't sure if Beck was serious about their second chance, after all it had been her that made the first step. The way he had told everyone in Sinjin's game show that he wasn't happy with their relationship and then had broken up with her in front of their friends by shutting a door in her face still haunted her and she wasn't sure if she could trust him completely again. This was the reason she refused to stay over at his RV with him and sleep in his arms. Jade had always hated the fact that someone was so defenseless and vulnerable in their sleep. Her reason for hating these two things was that she didn't ever want to be seen like this. Beck had once earn that privilege that she let her guard down so much that she easily fell asleep with him, but now she wasn't so sure if she could do that ever again so carelessly.

They had gone back to being a couple for a month now and Jade had to admit that they were getting closer again. It almost felt like they never broke up, but she still hesitant to put her full trust on him for a second time. It wasn't until Beck did something so special for her that she found herself back in his arms. At first she didn't know what he meant when he told her that he had decorated her pillow, but when she inspected the skin right above his heart where she used to fall asleep she knew what he was hinting at. A tattoo with their names on a small pair of scissors and his nervous look proved to her that he was serious, he wanted this second chance with her and he truly loved her. This night she found herself sleeping even better on her new decorated pillow than she used to all those months ago. With his heart beat and the proof for his love engraved under her she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
